vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cemetarian
Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 4556 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 14:27, 30 March 2009 Hello, this time it's really me, I just wanted to say that the welcome message is in fact an automated message sent by the wiki. I know you've been there for a long time but this message is a new feature of the wiki and it is automatically signed by the last admin logged in. Kind regards, Petite Main 19:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with you, it's really weird... Petite Main 20:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Editing changes I see you've gone crazy editing a bunch of my patterns. Not your fault, but frankly I am not a happy camper. It was my understanding that as the OWNER of the photo in question and due to the fact I took the time to type in the information, the attribution would remain. If that is not the case, I will only post items I have for sale from now on instead of contributing to the history of patterns. Again, not your fault, but poorly explained by the editors, making a very unhappy situation all around. :( Thank you for taking the time to write and explain the wiki policy to me. Can you please explain why this page: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/McCall_3592 No longer has this link? http://www.rubylane.com/shops/vintageclothingdreams/item/7-43 The item is still for sale which is accepted under the wiki policies explained in your talk message to me. I will go through all of my patterns to make sure all the items for sale are still linked, and notify you of any dropped links with items still for sale. Thank you again - Phedre Phedre. The link you had was to the front page of your website. To add a link under sources/vendors, it needs to be a link to the pattern for sale, not to the front page of your site. I'm sorry this is causing you so much trouble. If you will go to the pattern for sale and copy that url as your link and put it under sources/vendors, you will be fine. Rita Okay, so 1985 or older, then. I check to make sure that the 80s ones are out of print, but if we aren't posting them yet here, that's fine, too. I was under the impression that it was 1989 and older. (My favorite part of 80s fashion is the late 80s, that's why I'm so excited to post the later ones!) :) Thank you! :) Rina-- 20:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Is there a list of categories somewhere? I actually didn't realize that the tags were categories. I'd thought they were just tags. If I knew what the real categories were, I'd use them. I'd been tagging, not categorizing! Ah, okay, got it on the skirt lengths. So, basically the lengths are for 70s and earlier? No worries! I don't discourage easily. If anything, I thrive on the challenges! Plus, I'm more in this for the one-stop place to learn everything that is known about every pattern. The more people working on it, the more we all know, the richer the history. Now that I know more of the protocols of listing, I'll fall in line a lot better. (Adding all those tags was time consuming!) The reason I was putting all the different sleeve and skirt lengths was so that when someone is specifically looking for only long sleeve dresses, even the patterns that are for both long and short sleeve would show up. Otherwise, not all the patterns with the correct search term would show up. And for skirt length, would it be better to just classify them all as mini, midi, or maxi? Rather than knee, calf, ankle, etc. I'm glad ya'll are cleaning up the categories. That is how I tag. I start typing and if something comes up, I use whatever one is listed. I only added new ones when there was a distinguishing feature about the garment that would set it aside from the others. Again, for searching...finding the needle in the haystack. If there's anything I can do to help out, please let me know. And if there's anything else I'm doing wrong or weird or you just want me to knock it off!, let me know, too! I don't get upset or offended or anything like that especially if you tell me how whatever it is is supposed to be done. I learn pretty quickly and would love to help out. Rina--RinaSlayter 20:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 21:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Your Feedback Wanted! Hello I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with the Lifestyle category. The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Thanks and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 22:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Check out the new theme! (and vote for new logo) Hiya! Please do take a moment and vote for the new logo (if you haven't already). I'm hoping to get the new site theme up in early next week. You can see the direction we're headed in at my blog post. Also, don't hesitate to post any feedback you have on the new theme (or any other suggestions) there as well. Cheers, JeskaD 21:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks again for all of your help this week, have a great weekend! - JeskaD 23:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) New Template Howdy! We turned on the new pattern form/template for entering new patterns today. You can access it via the left link to "Create a new Article" or from the front page text link (hope to have that be an image soon). Can you take a look when you have a chance and let me know what you think ? Thanks, JeskaD 01:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Headers in pattern template Hiya, As part of the new skin testing, we've noticed that some of the formatting is not working quite right on the Vintage Pattern article pages. Tor has explained in some detail on Tarna's talk page, but basically with the new skin, H1 sections will not be editable. Therefore, we'll be switching from using H1 '(=) to '''H2 '( ) format for the article page template and we'll get a bot to ensure that all of the article pages function correctly once we switch to the new skin. The look of the articles will not change (and as an added bonus, they'll be more readable to robots at the same time, which will make it easier for people to find us in search engines). The changes should happen shortly. Please let Tor or myself know if you have any questions! Cheers, - JeskaD 17:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I read your blog all the time...and check out your patterns. You have some great ones! Testing new feature Hiya, Based upon a great suggestion from earlier this summer, we've been looking at ways to increase the browse-ability and function of category pages. We will be testing returning images alongside page names on category pages on the Vintage Pattern wiki very soon. Please send any comments, questions or feedback you have about this new feature to me (feel free to post them on my talk page). Looking forward to hearing what you think! - --JeskaD 19:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Jeska Admins in Lifestyle Added to Beta Test Hiya, You've probably seen the site notice, but just in case you missed it. The new look is coming soon for Lifestyle and you (and the other Admins) have been added into the beta test early to help prepare the wiki for the changes. '''Read more about the changes here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JeskaD/ I'll be happy to help with the changes to make sure the wiki looks just as lovely in the new skin, just let me know! Cheers, Jeska New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy Cemetarian! Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes Vintage Patterns, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. I'll also be helping to transition our background theme and logo over the next few days. Please let me know what you like/don't like and what's working/not working for the community. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 20:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Few new Features Hiya Cemetarian, In addition to the new look, I've also turned on a few new features and wanted to provide a bit more information about them in case you were curious or got any questions about them. *'Top Ten Lists' - Easy to create Top Ten Lists can be created about any subject by visiting . All new lists are automatically categorized under Category:Top 10 Lists. *'Category Galleries '- Highlights the top 8 article pages from the category to the top of every Category page. Example: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Princess_Seams Please let me know if you have any questions about these new features or the anythign about the new look. Hope you have a great weekend! - Jeska New User Profiles Hiya Cemetarian, Hope you're doing well. I just posted a short blog post about an upcoming profile page change that should happen in the next few days. The Vintage Pattern wiki is one of our beta test wikis for a much improved user page (cleaner design and more useful). More information here: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JeskaD/New_User_Profiles Once the change happens, please post your thoughts/comments there! Cheers, JeskaD 23:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Unable to Add New Pattern Page There seems to be a glitch in the software; tried twice to add a new pattern page and it failed to load. Here's the pattern: http://www.etsy.com/listing/65897775/7-48-art-deco-period-1930s-vintage-vogue Thanks Phedre McCall 9919 Hey there! Got the automated message about "editing" that particular page in the subject line, and recognised the name from etsy - I'm Mugsy358 there, and love your shops (both etsy and your website)! Always such beautiful patterns! :) Have a great day/evening... --Mugsey35 21:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) New Template Hiya, Apologies for the recent article creation bug! I just created a new "Add a Pattern" Template, can you give it a test run and let me know what you think? You will also have access to the new Page Layout Builder (accessible via the Toolbar to all admins here). You can access this page by clicking on any of the "Add a Page" button from the main or any article pages.I'm happy to help make further tweaks if it's not quite right. There are a few caveats (the layout builder doesn't allow for automatic categorization based upon input selections -- so if you enter "1940s" as a decade, you'd still need to enter it as a category). I've got a bug in on that issue, so hopefully it'll be fixed soon. In the short term, that will have to be manually entered either by the person submitting the article or an admin. It does allow for every pattern to be added to the larger "Vintage Sewing Pattern" category, so that should help a bit. Let me know how it goes! - JeskaD 19:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Issues Cemetarian, thank you for the feedback. I'm sorry to hear that you've been having issues with the new template. At first I was confused about the "bunch of html" you mentioned since the new template builder creates what I think is a very clean, easy to use form. I did some digging and realized that I think we are talking about 2 different things. I think you're referring to the 'Standard layout' option that is the first option when you go to create a new page. This default template has somehow reverted to an outdated version of the add a page template we deleted earlier this year. And you're right, that experience is confusing and terrible and not at all what had been created as an easier alternative to the older template. So sorry for this confusion.I've asked our product team for a way to remove this as an option, because I agree it is confusing. I'll spend more time on this tomorrow to see if I can make it less confusing. More importantly, the new (and I think improved) template can be found by selecting the "Add a New Pattern" Template from the list of choices after clicking the "Add a Page" link (available on the home page or from any article page). I've asked for several things to improve it and would love any comments or feedback you have on that template, which include the much easier form. Thank you again for your feedback and your patience while I work to figure out what is and isn't working. - JeskaD 01:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Introduction & TemplateIissue Hello - I'm the new Category Manager for DIY at Wikia and I wanted to introduce myself and let you know I'm here if you have any requests or issues. I'm a huge crafter and a big fan of the Vintage Patterns wiki and I'll definitely be spending some time here and contributing. I may be making some changes to the home page, when I do please let me know if you're not a fan or if you don't like something. We're building up our craft presence and I would love to introduce this audience to our Easy Crafts wiki as well. I also wanted to let you know that we're having a problem with the pattern template right now but we're on it and it should be fixed by next week. Feel free to message me on my talk page or email me christina@wikia-inc.com. Thanks and hope to hear from you soon! Christina l 22:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Vendor page Hi Cemetarian, If I added my own pattern photo because there was no listing for a pattern, would I also add my name to the vendor list? Thanks. QuiltCitySueQuiltCitySue 22:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Rita, Help! I uploaded the wrong Picture on a contribution and can't figure out how to edit the picture section. Here's the link to the wrong pic listing :(( http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Simplicity_8424_A (The picture is 8425 A) Sewmonkeymb 20:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC)sewmonkeymb Hello! I really love Vintage Outfits :) And I love this wiki, congratulations is so sweet :D